Paternal Instincts
by Tasha9315
Summary: AU: James survived and Harry Potter still became the Boy Who Lived through Lily's sacrifice. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (The Marauders) raise Harry from the start. Harry is bestfriends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sirius attempts to take Draco under his wing as a second chance with Regulus. Single parent/father James lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction. I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter.  
**

On Halloween night, James Potter returned to his Godric's Hollow cottage and froze with his mouth wide open at the sight of his house. The dark mark was above it and he immediately knew Voldermort had attacked his family. James felt as if a knife was piercing his stomach as he ran inside his house. His heart beat rapidly and he trembled as he made his way upstairs calling out to Lily. He entered his room to find Lily's lifeless body on the floor. Near her body, Harry was in his crib crying at the sight of his mother's dead body with a lightning shaped cut on his forehead. James passed out at the sight of his wife and son.

* * *

"James ... Lily ... James ... is everyone alright?" came a voice that grew shakier as it drew nearer and an attractive man with sleek black hair entered the room.

Sirius could tell Lily was dead from her open eyes and stiff body. He felt an uncomfortable jolt in his stomach and tears were threatening to burst out from his eyes but he felt slight relief when he saw that James was still breathing albeit unconscious. He picked Harry up and comforted him before making his way to James with the toddler in his arm.

"James!, please wake up," said Sirius trembled as he shook James with his free arm. Several knots untied in his stomach as the hazel eyed wizard opened his eyes.

James was confused at first but became hysterical and wailed uncontrollably once he had recalled what happened. Since Harry had stopped crying, Sirius put him back in his crib and went over to comfort his bestfriend by putting his arms around him.

"It's all my fault," James said profusely as he continued sobbing,

"James, it's not your fault Peter was a treacherous rat," said Sirius trying placate and reason with the new widower. It was usually James who comforted him when he was upset over something, mainly his family. It was hardly the other way around.

As Sirius was still contemplating the best course of action, he felt someone enter the room and was glad to see the elderly wizard with a long white beard. The Hogwarts Headmaster was stunned by what he saw but quickly recovered. He paced the room looking somber, walked over to Lily and closed her eyes before walking over to Harry's crib and picking him up. He pressed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he examined Harry's scar with steeple fingers before putting him down.

"Professor, look at what that sneaky wormrat did," said Sirius heatedly.

James was still crying and absent-mindedly blaming himself, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Were you not their Secret Keeper, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, we switched to that scum, Peter last week. I thought it would be obvious if I was their Secret Keeper, so I convinced James and Lily to switch to Peter," said Sirius ruefully.

With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, James fainted on the same spot Sirius had found him.

"I had to make him unconscious. He is not in a state to function. We need to get James and Harry to St. Mungo's. We'll discuss things further there," said Dumbledore calmly.

Sirius appreciated how Dumbledore always had a talent for keeping himself calm and composed in any situation.

"We can't apparate from inside the house. Let's get James and Harry outside the house," he added.

"What about Lily?" asked Sirius.

"She will receive her due respect, but unfortunately we cannot remove her body before Aurors show up," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore levitated an unconscious James outside the cottage, while Sirius carried Harry. They apparated to St. Mungo's with the father and son.

* * *

James woke up in one of the wardrooms at St. Mungo's and began to get hysterical again, but was calmed down with a calming drought. He was finally calm enough to have a conversation.

"Is Harry alright? I remember seeing a cut on his forehead," he asked shakily.

"Harry's just fine," said Sirius, putting fifteen month old Harry who had a bandage on his forehead on the bed next to James.

"Da da," said Harry, holding his arms out to James.

James picked his son up and embraced him before carefully examining him.

"Harry, daddy's really sorry he wasn't there to protect you," said James ruefully.

"James, is it true that you switched your Secret Keeper from Sirius to Peter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, and he betrayed us. I thought he was one of my bestfriends," said James dejectedly as he soothingly patted Harry who was lying on his chest.

"Professor, I don't understand. Voldermort attacked Harry and Lily, but now he seems gone. Not that I'm complaining, but Harry somehow survived with just a cut," said Sirius curiously.

"I theorize that Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, invoking an ancient protection charm. Hence, when Voldemort cast the killing curse, it backfired on him instead," Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"So Voldermort's gone for good?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"I'm afraid there are ways for him to return since he had gone to great lengths to make himself immortal. But for now, he's gone," said Dumbledore.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry James. I'm the idiot who suggested that we switch to Peter," said Sirius, hanging his head in shame.

"It's not your fault, Sirius. It's that stinking traitor's fault. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born," James swore.

"I'll get him. I'll kill him and go to Azkaban instead of you. Harry needs you," Sirius vowed.

"Calm yourselves, James and Sirius. Peter will most certainly be caught and punished for his deeds. No need for either one of you to do anything rash and risk getting thrown in Azkaban," Dumbledore rebuked.

"But he can easily escape in his animagus form," said James and Sirius together.

"I beg your pardon,"

James and Sirius exchanged uncomfortable looks. It was confession time.

 **=to be continued=**

 **A/N: Please remember to FOLLOW the story if you want updates and please FAVORITE if you liked the story. Thank you.**

 **This is just the first chapter, so I had to get the attack out of the way. I'm not good at writing the aftermath of a crisis, so I hope this is ok.**

 **I will reveal where James was that night in a future chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore's eyes were wide and mouth was open as James and Sirius recounted how they became illegal animagi to keep Remus company during the the full moon. Harry on the other hand had now fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"Well ... while I admire your friendship and intention to keep Remus company during his transformation, it was still very reckless indeed. You boys put yourselves and others in danger while you roamed Hogsmeade. Not to mention, being an unregistered animagus is illegal," rebuked Dumbledore with a calm tone.

"We're sorry, professor," said James and Sirius, bowing their heads and unwilling to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"I understand. You boys were still at the age where recklessness and fun were more intriguing than responsibility and consequences," said Dumbledore understandably. "I will send out an alert to the ministry and inform them about Peter being an animagus. Aurors will do their best to track him down," he added.

* * *

Two week later, Peter had already been caught. He tried hiding as a rat with the Weasleys, but after seeing the notice on the Daily Prophet about Peter's animagus form and his markings, Molly Weasley tactfully trapped him and turned him in. Peter was sentenced to a trial and was thrown into prison, not just for betraying the Potters, but for several terrible deeds that he done as a Death Eater. James, Sirius and Remus chose to avoid the trial as they did not trust themselves to face Peter out of fear of letting their anger get the better of themselves. Luckily for Prongs and Padfoot, the only charge they were faced with for being illegal animagi was to pay a heavy fine and register their animagi. This was mostly due to them being tried as juveniles as they were only fifteen at the time they became illegal animagi. The fact that James' son had just vanquished the Dark Lord also helped bring more leniency on their sentence.

James, Sirius and Remus were in the Potter Manor's living room discussing Harry. The now single father ran his hand through his hair and covered his face with a throw pillow before looking up at his best friends with a sullen face.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it without her," said James dejectedly.

"You're a great father, James. You'll do just fine," Sirius sat beside him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"What if I screw up and Harry ends up thinking I'm a completely useless father," James's hazel eyes shone with apprehension.

"You won't screw up. You've always put Harry first and that's a sign of being a good father," said Remus reasonably.

"And I'll be there for you whenever you need help with Harry, James. I am his godfather," said Sirius.

"You can always count on me for help too, James," said Remus courteously.

"Will you both please move in? I would really appreciate it," James pleaded.

Sirius and Remus looked each other before turning back to James.

"Of course, mate," said Sirius, tightening his grip on James's shoulder.

"Count me in too, mate," Remus stood up and took James's hand in his.

"Thank you," said James gratefully.

"We'll be 3 men and baby. Although, we're probably the most clueless people raising a baby," Sirius sniggered with amusement.

"We'll get the hang of it," said Remus.

 **I apologize that this is just a short chapter. I promise the next chapter would be a full length one. There will be flashbacks in future chapters for unanswered questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Almost ten years had passed since Lily's death and a now eleven year old Harry Potter had grown up in a loving home, albeit one without a maternal figure or much female influence. His Uncle Sirius was carefree and fun-loving, his Uncle Remus was firm but fair and flexible and his dad, James was a balance between both. He was tall, healthy and well-cared for.

Harry came down excitedly on the morning of his eleventh Birthday and entered the Potter Manor living room to be greeted by three cheerful Marauders. There was an assortment of presents in the living room from the Marauders and close family friends.

"Happy Birthday son!" James exclaimed as he embraced Harry.

"Thanks dad," said Harry, hugging his father back.

After father and son pulled away, Sirius and Remus took turns hugging and wishing the Birthday boy a Happy Birthday. Harry looked at his pile of presents and one package in particular caught his eyes. He knew what was in the package. He had begged his dad for a Nimbus Two Thousand when he saw it on display at Diagon Alley. So far, he only owned a Comet Two Fifty. Harry opened the package from James with glee and stared slack jawed at his new broom, his eyes shining with awe as he stroked it. He remembered his manners when he noticed the amused Marauders admiring his antics.

"Thank you so much dad," said Harry as he gratefully hugged his father.

"I'm glad you like it," James grinned.

"May I please take it to Hogwarts with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sorry son, but first years aren't allowed to bring brooms," said James.

"I can sneak it in," said Harry cheekily.

"Harry, breaking minor rules for harmless pranks is one thing, but breaking a major rule stated in your acceptance letter would be pushing it a little too far," said James. "At least that's what your grandfather told me when I wanted to sneak my broom into Hogwarts during my first year," he added as an afterthought.

James himself had often pushed it too far when he broke the rules during his school days, but he didn't want Harry repeating his mistakes. He had vowed to raise his son to be a better person than himself.

"I guess I can wait for my second year," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Come on Prongslet, you've got other gifts to unwrap," said Sirius.

Harry saw a cage with a snowy owl.

"Hagrid sent this," said Remus.

Harry had never met Rubeus Hagrid, but he had heard a lot about the kind and lovable half-giant who was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts from the Marauders. He read the note from Hagrid which said that he couldn't wait to meet him at Hogwarts. Harry dug into the rest of his presents, including the ones from Sirius and Remus. He gratefully thanked and hugged Sirius and Remus. James reminded him that he would have to send out thank you notes to those who had sent him gifts.

* * *

Harry and the Marauders were at Diagon Alley to spend his Birthday and get his school supplies. The Birthday boy was the most excited about getting his first wand and spell books. He was recognized and greeted by witches and wizards that he had never met. He had only been to Diagon Alley four times before as his dad usually preferred shopping at muggle stores, mostly to avoid the unwanted attention the Boy Who Lived received when they shopped in the wizarding world.

James and Harry went to Gringotts while Sirius went off to meet his fiancée, Miranda who urgently needed his assistance to sort out a problem with their wedding planner. They were set to get married during the Christmas holidays. Remus who was a successful author of fiction books that were quite popular in the wizarding world had to quickly meet his publisher for something. The kind Marauder also occasionally wrote non-fiction books.

At Gringotts, father and son ran into large man with kind eyes and unkept hair.

"Hagrid!" James greeted Hagrid cheerfully.

"James!" Hagrid greeted him just as cheerfully. "It's so good to see yeh,"

"It's so good to see you too Hagrid," said James.

"And this young man must be little Harry," said Hagrid fondly. "Yeh were just a baby the last time I saw yeh."

"It's really nice to meet you Hagrid," said Harry as Hagrid beamed. "And thank you very much for the owl. She's amazing," he added gratefully.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Hagrid as he patted him.

Harry and James were right behind Hagrid in line, so they heard him tell the goblin something about a letter from Dumbledore and a very secret Hogwarts business involving "You-Know-What" in Vault 713. Harry wondered what was in Vault 713. After getting their money from Gringotts, he saw Hagrid carry a small package which he knew was the "You-Know-What". The half-giant quickly but politely bid them goodbye and said that he was in a hurry before hurrying off. Harry thought this was odd as James held his hand and led him out of Gringotts.

"What's 'You-Know-What' in Vault 713, dad?" he asked.

"No idea," James shrugged. But Harry could tell his dad was also curious about why Hagrid was acting strangely when he had the package with him.

* * *

Harry was left at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get his uniform while James got something at the shop next door. Madam Malkin stood him on a stool next to a pale, blonde boy with a pointed face and began fitting him. Harry and the boy recognized each other. They had met three times before; once during Sirius' mom's funeral, once during the previous Quidditch World Cup Finals and once at a social event where the boy's father, Lucius Malfoy had invited Harry and the Marauders to one of his parties. James had politely declined the invitation. Despite having seen him three times, he had never spoken to the boy before. But he had overheard the Marauders say that Lucius was one Voldemort's Death Eaters who came back to the light side and claimed to have been bewitched.

"You're ... Harry Potter aren't you?" asked Draco with interest. Madam Malkin perked up with interest too but chose to remain quiet.

"Yes, you're ... sorry I never got your first name," said Harry.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," said Draco pompously as he held out his hand and Harry curtly shook it."Where's your dad?"

"Next door, getting something," said Harry.

"My dad's next door at Flourish and Blotts. Mum's at Olivanders. Do you own a broom, Potter?" asked Draco.

"My dad just got me a Nimbus Two Thousand for my Birthday," said Harry.

"Cool! I was planning on getting father to get me one after this. It's annoying that first years aren't allowed to bring their own broom, don't you think?" asked Draco.

"I know. It's a stupid rule," Harry agreed.

"I think I'll get father to agree to let me smuggle mine in somehow," said Draco.

"I tried to get my father to let me sneak mine in, but he says it would be pushing it too far to break such a major rule," Harry shrugged as they both sniggered.

"Fathers. They're great but it's annoying when they enforce rules," said Draco knowingly. "My father says it's a crime if I'm not chosen to play for my house"

"My dad's hoping I'll play for my house too," said Harry.

"Do you know which house you'll be in yet?" asked Draco.

"I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor like my parents and most of my father's family," said Harry.

"I guess most people prefer to be sorted into the house their family was in. I know I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin," said Draco. "You might want to consider Slytherin too though."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"That's the house that usually doesn't have any muggle-borns. You and I come from ancient wizarding families. You don't want to be mixing with that sort. They weren't brought up to know our ways. I don't think Hogwarts should let their kind in, do you?" asked Draco.

Harry felt a surge of anger but controlled it.

"My mum's muggle-born," said Harry indignantly.

"That's alright. At least your dad's pureblood," said Draco, clearly missing his tone and oblivious that he had touched a nerve.

Harry didn't know what to make of this boy. Talking to him about Quiditch and brooms was nice but his attitude towards muggle-borns was appalling.

"You're done Mr. Malfoy," said Madam Malkin.

James came in just as Draco hoped down from the footstool.

"Good day Mr. Potter," Draco said politely.

James looked a little taken back.

"Good day, umm ... Lucius Malfoy's son right?"

"That's right" said Draco proudly. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry"

"See you at Hogwarts" Harry replied as Draco smiled and exited the shop.

James and Harry exchanged puzzled looks.

"You're done too, dear," said Madam Malkin to Harry before father or son could say anything.

"Your Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus will be meeting us at Olivander's. We'll get your books first and school supplies first," said James.

They exited Madam Malkins after paying her and headed to Flourish and Blotts next door.

 **=to be continued=**

 **Please FOLLOW the story if you want updates. Please review, so that I know if I'm going in the right direction or if my writing is any good.**

 **Harry was mostly turned off by Draco Malfoy in the original because Draco reminded him of Dudley and Harry had been bullied. I really think that Harry would have been more tolerant of Draco's shortcomings if he wasn't bullied. They do have quite a bit in common like with their interest in Quiditch.**

 **I will reveal more information in future chapters. So for those wondering things like where Harry went to school and what James and Sirius did for a living, these will be revealed in time.**


	4. Chapter 4

James and Harry exited Madam Malkins to see Lucius and Draco Malfoy walking out of Flourish and Blotts and heading off in the other direction. At Flourish and Blotts, Harry was quite interested in looking at other intriguing spellbooks. James had to drag him away from Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more), saying that it was dangerous and he needed a lot more experience before attempting those spells.

Finally it was time to get what Harry was most excited for. His first wand. He and his father headed to Olivanders after they had gotten everything on Harry's school list, including his books, cauldron and potion ingredients. They were just in time as Sirius and Remus had just arrived outside Olivander's.

They entered Olivander's and an old man Harry assumed to be Garrick Olivander arrived at the counter. Harry found his silver eyes to be a little creepy.

"James Potter. Pleasure to see you again ... It seems like only yesterday that you were in here buying your first wand. Eleven inches, mahogany and phoenix feather, wasn't it?" said Olivander.

"Yes it was, sir," said James.

"Good wand. Pilable and excellent for transfiguration," Olivander added

He noticed Sirius and Remus beside James and stated their wand components just like he did with James.

"Harry Potter. I anticipated meeting you," said Olivander.

Mr. Olivander touched his lightning scar and said that he sold the very powerful thirteen and a half inches wand made of yew that gave him the scar. Even if there was remorse in his words, Harry couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

He measured Harry's arm and gave Harry various wands to wave but none seemed to have the desired effect. After saying something about Harry being a tricky costumer, he brought a wand that he said was an unusual combination. It was eleven inches and made of holly and phoenix feather. Olivander claimed the wand to be nice and supple. Harry felt a warmth in his fingers and a stream of red and gold sparks came out of his wand when he waved it. He could tell the Marauders were elated and relieved beside him.

"Eleven inches and phoenix feather just like yours," Remus said to James.

Olivander was excited too but his excitement didn't last long as his face turned serious again.

"Curious ... curious indeed" they heard him mutter.

"Sorry, but what's curious sir?" asked Harry.

"A wand chooses it's wizard, Mr. Potter. It's curious indeed that you were chosen by this particular wand," said Olivander. "The phoenix feather in this wand came from a phoenix that gave only two feathers. The other feather resides in the wand that gave you your scar."

Harry felt an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach. The Marauders exchanged worried looks.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Harry uncomfortably.

"It means you and You-Know-Who have twin core wands," said Olivander.

Harry wasn't used to hearing Voldemort being referred to as You-Know-Who. He was raised by James, Sirius and Remus who were all brave enough to pronounce Voldemort's name. Harry knew the wizarding world mostly referred to Voldemort as You-Know-Who out of fear. However, he did not see a reason to fear pronouncing a name.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"That depends entirely on the situation, Mr. Potter. You both can't do any actual harm to each other with your wands. This may or may not work in your favor," Olivander said matter-of-factly.

James paid 7 galleons for the wand and they exited the shop.

* * *

Harry and the Marauders headed to the Platinum Hotel, a luxurious hotel where Sirius' wedding reception was to be held in December. They were to have lunch there with Sirius' fiancée, Miranda. As they headed into the hotel's restaurant, the three Malfoys were heading out.

"Sirius," Narcissa Malfoy greeted her cousin snidely.

"Cissa" said Sirius just as snidely.

"Heard your wedding's the social event of the year," said Narcissa haughtily.

"I would have sent you an invitation, except you've blatantly told me that you didn't want anything to do with anyone that was burnt off our family tree," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Are she and her husband invited?" asked Narcissa snidely, in reference to her sister, Andromeda and brother in law, Ted Tonks. She said the word husband with added disdain as she had nothing but contempt for her muggle-born brother in law.

"Of course," said Sirius.

"If those are type of people attending, my family and I wouldn't show up even if you sent us ten invitations," said Narcissa scornfully.

Sirius controlled himself from saying that she wouldn't be receiving even half an invitation.

"There, there Narcissa. It's not for us to judge who your cousin invites to his wedding," said Lucius.

The Marauders knew Lucius was just attempting to be polite with an ulterior motive of liaising himself with the family of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well, at least you're marrying a pureblood. Lucius, Draco, let's go," said Narcissa. The Malfoys went on their way.

They entered the restaurant to be enthusiastically greeted by Miranda who gave the four of them a kiss on the cheek each. Miranda who was in her late twenties was gorgeous with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday Harry! I arranged for a special Birthday cake for your party later," said Miranda.

"Thank you Miranda," said Harry gratefully.

They had lunch which consisted of the special dishes that Miranda wanted to sample for her wedding.

 **=to be continued=**

 **Please, please review! So that I know if I should change anything.**

 **I know that James' wandcore was never revealed, but it's phoenix feather like his son's in my headcanon. It seems fitting to me considering they have the same patronus and they are only two known characters that have 11 inch wands.**

 **In the book, Draco says his father was next door buying books while his mother was looking at wands. That's why the bookstore is next to Madam Malkins and I saw it fitting that Draco would have walked next door to meet Lucius and they were leaving as Harry and James entered.**


	5. Chapter 5

James, Sirius, Remus and Harry had returned home from Diagon Alley and were seated in the hall, having a discussion.

"Draco Malfoy is really confusing. On one hand he seems alright and on the other hand he ... he disdains muggle-borns," said Harry. "His dad was a Death Eater, does that mean Draco is ... bad and I should keep away from him?" Harry asked, confused.

"How did you know Lucius was a Death Eater?" asked James incredulously.

"I might have overheard you, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus mention it when Professor Dumbledore was over," said Harry a little guiltily.

"Overheard or eavesdropped?" the Marauders asked together with a suspicious tone.

Harry looked down, unwilling to meet any of the Marauders in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," said Harry apologetically.

"Harry, Draco is not bad. He's an eleven year kid. It won't be fair to judge him based on who his father is," said James.

"But he has the same prejudice that Death Eaters have," said Harry.

"Of course he would, his parents, including my dear cousin raised him with those beliefs. Very few children your age actually question the beliefs of their parents," said Sirius.

"Harry, Draco doesn't necessarily have to turn out like his father. If he only mixes with people with the same beliefs, it would only serve to strengthen his beliefs and make him like his father. But if he mixes with people that have opposing views, it might broaden his perspective and actually make him question his beliefs," said Remus.

"So I should be friends with him?" asked a confused Harry.

"Everyone deserves a fair chance, so it certainly won't hurt to give Draco one. Even if you're not friends, there's no need to be enemies either. You can always be civil," said James.

"I guess it won't hurt to give him a chance," Harry shrugged.

* * *

"Are you sure about Harry being friendly with Lucius's kid?" Sirius asked James after Harry had left the room.

"I don't want a repeat of our animosity with Snape in Harry and Draco's case. I know that Harry wouldn't go nearly as far as I did, but it doesn't lead to anything good. Now, Snape's about to be Harry's professor and Harry's probably going to face the consequences of my actions towards Snape," said James ruefully.

"You don't think Snape would take out his hatred against us out on Harry. I mean, after all these years," said Remus.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's always been so bitter and pathetic," said Sirius distastefully.

"I hope he doesn't, but either way, I don't want Harry repeating my mistakes. I judged Snape as evil simply because he was in Slytherin and into dark arts," said James.

"And not to forget, he was hanging out with aspiring Death Eaters and friends with Lucius Malfoy who we knew was a Death Eater. But I do agree that we went too far in our treatment of him. I'm not proud of it and our rivalry was pretty pathetic," said Sirius.

"Yes it was. James and you relentlessly bullied Snape, Snape constantly followed us and tried to get us into trouble, and by seventh year after James had deflated his head, your fights still continued even if was mutual by then," said Remus.

"Sometimes, we went way too far like that time Sirius and I attacked him after our OWLS and that time Sirius told him how to get past the Shrieking Shack," said James ruefully.

"I agree, but in all fairness, he created that levicorpus spell," said Sirius. "Remember that time he got pranked by us when we actually meant to prank Lucius Malfoy," Sirius reminisced bemusedly.

James, Sirius and Remus couldn't help but snigger as they remembered the incident. The Marauders regretted their bullying but couldn't help but still be amused by some of their pranks. The Marauders were in their first year and Lucius Malfoy was in his seventh year when they sneaked into the prefect's bathroom and switched the shampoo in Lucius Malfoy's container with a potion that would turn his hair pink. Snape, with Lucius' permission, sneaked into the prefect's bath and used the soap and shampoo in Lucius' container while he tried out the prefect's bath. This resulted in Snape being the one to use the "shampoo".

 _ **=Flashback=**_

 _The eleven year old Maraurders, including Peter Pettigrew were heading towards one of the stairs in the Hogwarts castle when they saw a figure heading towards them. It was Snape and his head was wrapped with a cloth. He looked around to ensure they were alone._

 _"You'll all pay for this," he said dangerously._

 _"Pay for what?" asked James._

 _"For this," he snarled._

 _Snape looked around again before taking the cloth off his head. It was a pretty amusing sight. Snape's hair was pink, frizzy and sticking out in certain places. The four Marauders sniggered._

 _"Your hair actually looks better Snivellus," said Sirius mockingly._

 _"Don't call me that," Snape snapped._

 _"Alright, Sevveruuss. But we meant to prank Malfoy. It isn't our fault you were daft enough to use the prefect's bath and his shampoo. Who would have thought you even used shampoo," said James, amused._

 _"Can't say we're that disappointed with the result though," said Sirius as the Marauders sniggered even louder._

 _"You all better watch your backs," Snape threatened._

 _"Ooh, we're shivering. I suppose Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eater friends were a warm up act compared to you," said James sarcastically._

 _Snape glared at them with utmost hatred and walked away as the sniggers of Marauders turned into laughter behind him._

 ** _=end of flashback=_**

"Ok, we might have gone a little overboard with the teasing," said James.

"But he did look funny," Sirius said in amusement.

"Yeah," James and Remus agreed.

The three friends then had an amusing time reminiscing about several other pranks that they pulled or tried to pull at Hogwarts.

That evening, there was a Birthday party for Harry. The attendees were mostly his school friends. Harry had recently graduated from Brownstone, an elite private school. James sent him to a muggle school as he wanted him to get to know the muggle world. He also wanted Harry to be surrounded by kids who didn't know who he was or his fame as the "Boy Who Lived." At Brownstone, Harry was just an ordinary kid and considering most kids at his school were rich, he wasn't the rich kid either.

James conveniently picked a school that was a forty minute drive away from their home so that they could avoid his friends abruptly showing up at their wizarding home where there were moving pictures, paintings and a houself. Since their home was a distance away, Harry's friends hardly came over and usually informed them before showing up. Hence, they usually had time to make the pictures and paintings stop moving and cast disillusionment charms on the Quiditch poles. So far, there was only one incident where one of their ancestor's in his painting thought it was funny to scare two of Harry's friends by speaking to him. James had to obliviate their memories.

James owned a Quiditch team called the Phoenix Pioneers. Almost two months after Lily's death, Sirius and Remus had encouraged James to try-out for England's Quiditch team for the 1983 Quiditch World Cup. James was cooped up in the house in grief and they wanted him to have a change. James was initially reluctant but caved to Sirius and Remus' coaxing. They pointed out that doing something he loved would help him forget his pain.

James managed to get the seeker's position on the England's Quiditch team. After the 1983 Quiditch World Cup, he signed on as a seeker for the Phoenix Pioneers while he retained his position as seeker for England in the 1987 Quiditch World Cup. In 1990, the owners of the Phoenix Pioneers sold the team and moved out of the country. James bought the Phoenix Pioneers and retired as a player.

 **=to be continued=**

 **Please review. Even if it's just a short 1 or 2 word review. Please. So that I know if I'm going in the right direction.**

 **In this story, I chose to set the storyline a year later that the canon timeline for my own personal reasons (So current events take place in 1992, and NOT 1991). It won't really effect anything, but like I said, this uneventful change is for my own personal reasons.**

 **I just don't see James as an Auror especially since he's rich. I feel like if he was interested in being an Auror, he would have a gone for his Auror's training after he left Hogwarts. He joined the Order of the Phoenix instead. He could have done both if he wanted.**

 **I assume he joined the Order as he desired to fight evil and he was loyal to Dumbledore but he didn't fancy becoming an overworked Ministry employee. I see him as being more interested in being a Quditch player. I apologize if any you don't agree with him being a Quiditch player/team owner and think he should have been an Auror instead.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was at the Phoenix Pioneers's Quidditch pitch, watching them practice. The Phoenix Pioneers was a Quiditch team that James owned. The team was in having tryouts for their new Seeker. James and the team's head coach, Benjamin Wood were a few feet away, watching the tryouts and occasionally discussing each player who tried out. Their sons were having their own discussion.

"Charlie Weasley would have perfect for the position," said Oliver Wood.

"Charlie Weasley?" Harry tried to search his brain as he remembered hearing that name before. "Oh right. The Gryffindor team's Seeker and Captain. You said he was good enough to play professionally".

"He graduated and I was made team Captain," said Oliver.

"Congratulations, that's great," said Harry enthusiastically, giving Oliver a fleeting hug.

"But without Charlie, our team's at a severe disadvantage. It's on me to find a suitable replacement and that makes me feel a little pressured," said Oliver dully.

"You'll find one," said Harry reassuringly.

"You're a great Seeker. If you're sorted into Gryffindor, perhaps you could become our Seeker," said Oliver with a sudden thought.

"But first years aren't allowed though," said Harry.

"Right ... " said Oliver, who was dull again. "Perhaps I'll get a seventh year. That way you can join the team in your second year. You're a good chaser too, better than the chasers on the team. If I find a good seeker, you could replace one of the chasers instead," Olivers offered.

"That wouldn't be fair. I don't want to take anyone's spot unless they've graduated," said Harry.

"It would be fair if you're a better player. As team captain, it's my duty to find to find the best player for each position even if it means replacing existing players." said Oliver a matter-of-factly.

"I guess. But I really hope it doesn't come to that," said Harry as Oliver grinned at what he thought of as extreme kindness.

"Why didn't you ask Charlie Weasley to try out?" asked Harry.

"I did. He preferred accepting a job in Romania to work with dragons," said Oliver.

"He prefers working with dragons?" asked Harry in amused disbelief.

"I couldn't believe it either," said Oliver as they both let out a small laugh.

They respected Charlie Weasley's preference and interest, but they couldn't help but be amused that he preferred working with dragons over being a professional Quidditch player as they both couldn't imagine working with anything that dangerous and they both loved Quidditch.

"So, are you going to work the Gryffindor team as hard as your dad works the Phoenix Pioneers?" asked Harry teasingly

Benjamin Wood was a strict, no-nonsense coach who pushed the team to their full potential and would even have a maniacal glint in his eyes when it came to Qudditch. He was Captain of the Gryffindor team during James' first two years at Hogwarts. Experiencing his strong-willed determination as Quidditch captain made James think he was perfect for coaching a professional Quidditch team

"I'd probably be working the team even harder than my dad, Harry," Oliver teased back, with the same maniacal glint in his eyes as his father as the boys laughed it off.

* * *

That night Marauders and Harry were at the dining table having dinner when Sirius's upcoming wedding came up.

"Wedding's been brought up to early December because The Platinum Hotel is unavailable on our original date," Sirius announced. "Harry can get the weekend off from school right?"

"Yeah, but we would need permission from his Head of House to bring him home for the weekend," said James.

"Excellent! That won't be problem then. Surely Professor McGonagall would let Harry off," said Sirius cheerfully, as if the matter was solved.

"Your father was a bit of her favorite, although she was both simultaneously fond and exasperated by him in school," Remus added to Harry, his eyes twinkling.

"But what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"Professor Flitwick from Ravenclaw and Professor Sprout from Hufflepuff are reasonable and fair," said James. And if you're in Slytherin, Professor Snaaape..." James trailed.

James, Sirius and Remus exchanged uncomfortable looks. They couldn't imagine having to ask Severus Snape's permission to bring Harry home for the weekend. They were sure it wouldn't go well. Harry had already heard a brief summary of their rivalry with Snape. The Marauders had merely told him that James and Sirius were at loggerheads with Snape from almost the moment that the met and how the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was even more intense in their schooldays since Voldermort was at the peak of his power. They felt it was too soon to give Harry any more details on their relationship with Snape.

"Well, I'm sure if it comes to that, Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster would be able to overwrite Snape and allow Harry to attend the wedding," said Remus reasonably.

James agreed with Remus, but he still thought it would be incredibly awkward to constantly have to deal with Severus Snape if he was Harry's Head of House. He was prepared put aside his feelings and be civil to Snape just for Harry, but he doubted Snape would return the gesture. The last time he saw Snape was shortly after Lily died. He had run into Snape at a store and Snape jumped at blaming him for Lily's death and saying that it should have been him instead of Lily. Snape's reasoning for blaming James was his wrongful trust in Peter Pettigrew and that Lily would still be alive if she hadn't married him. Normally, Snape's words would probably have gotten a rise out of James, but James blamed himself for Lily's death too and Snape's words only made him feel guiltier rather than angry. He chose to just glare at Snape and walk away.

* * *

Almost a month later, it was the night of August 31st and Harry's last night home before he went off to Hogwarts the next day. James was tucking Harry in bed when Harry asked him an unexpected question.

"Dad, what if I'm in Slytherin?" Harry asked cautiously.

James searched his son's face and carefully pondered his answer. He knew he would still love Harry just as much if he was in Slytherin but he might be just a little disappointed if he was in Slytherin. He knew that not all Slytherins were evil. He had stopped viewing things as black or white in that sense. But there were still some of that lingering house rivalry, and the fact that Severus Snape was the Head of Slytherin. Snape would have more power to make Harry miserable as his Head of House.

James chose not to let this all out to Harry. He had already worried his son enough by giving him brief information on his rivalry with Snape, but that was just to give him a forewarning to be extra careful in Snape's class. Furthermore, he certainly did not want Harry to feel bad in any way if he if he did by chance get sorted into Slytherin. He just hoped Snape would be objective enough to not take out his schoolboy grudge against Harry, no matter which house he got sorted into. Knowing Harry's character though, he was almost certain he would be a Gryffindor.

"Harry, I'd still love you just the same if you were in Slytherin. It doesn't matter which house you're in but what you make of yourself in that house," said James.

"It's just that Slytherin is associated with evil, Voldemort and the Dark Arts," said Harry.

"That's because, by a coincidence, most but not all evil wizards happen to have been in Slytherin. But it doesn't mean that most Slytherins are evil. The Sorting Hat actually considered Slytherin for me," said James.

"Really?" asked Harry, astonished.

"It considered all four houses actually. It said I had Hufflepuff's loyalty and dedication. Slytherin's disregard for rules, determination and resourcefulness. Ravenclaw's intelligence, wit, creativity and originality. In the end, it decided my Gryffindor traits were more prevalent and what I truly valued," James explained.

Harry relaxed a little bit, but still looked a little unconvinced.

"Harry, it's not that the hat detects evil in a kid and puts that kid in Slytherin. You know a few good Slytherins, including your godfather's cousin, Andromeda. Even Professor Slughorn who was the Head of Slytherin while I was at Hogwarts was good, albeit a schmoozer. He was your mother's favorite professor, in fact," said James.

"So it would really be alright if I somehow go sorted into Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely. You have nothing to worry about," he told his son reassuringly.

Harry finally looked convinced as he smiled.

"I love you dad," said Harry as he hugged his father.

"I love you too, son," said James who hugged him back.

"Now, you sleep tight and don't worry about a thing, alright?" he said as he tucked Harry in.

Harry nodded.

"Goodnight son," James kissed the side of Harry's forehead.

"Goodnight dad," he said.

Harry was unaware that after he had fallen asleep, his father had come back into his room and lovingly watched him sleep for a full hour. It was the last night he would get to see his son for the next few months. Sirius and Remus had joint him in lovingly watching him sleep at some point during the hour, but they only stayed for about 15 minutes.

 **=to be continued=**

 **Please review. Even if it's bad. But please make it as constructive criticism to improve the story. But good or bad, please review, so that I know if I'm doing a good job or if I should change my writing style or story's direction.**

 **Please remember to follow the story with the Follow/Favorite button on top if you're interested in what happens next or if you want to give the story a chance to see where it goes.**

 **James and Sirius actually have quite a bit of Ravenclaw in them. They're intelligent, they're witty and they're definitely creative and original. The Marauder's Map is a testimony to their creativity and originality. Not to mention the creativity and originality they would probably have used in their pranks.**


	7. Chapter 7

James and Harry were both standing in front of a mirror in the hall, trying to comb their short, but messy black hair.

"It's no point, son, we're cursed with the Potter hair,"

"Oh, would you both stop fussing about your hair," said an amused Sirius.

"Not everyone is blessed with naturally great hair like you, Sirius" said James.

"Well, that's true," said Sirius vainly stroking his hair.

Sirius had lustrous black hair with soft curls that fell easily on his face.

"You could use your dad's Sleekeazy's hair potion," offered Remus.

James' father, Fleamont Potter who also had his son and grandson's messy black hair was a famous potioneer who invented the Sleekeazy Hair Potion. The potion gave its' wearer sleek hair and massively increased their family's fortune. Fleamont sold the company for a large sum shortly before he died.

"Applying that potion takes at least an hour. It's best used only for formal occasions," said James.

Nevertheless, with a bit of muggle hair gel, they managed to groom their hair to be at least partially neat. It didn't work as well as Sleekeazy's, but it was much quicker to apply and needed no brewing.

James put both his arms protectively around Harry's shoulders from the back. "Do I really need to send my baby boy away to school? Can't I just home-school him?" he said with a slightly whiny tone, clinging as tightly as possible to his son.

This was the fifth time he had said this ever since Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Aside from the fact that he would miss Harry, he was also a little overprotective of his son. The first month after Lily's death was the worst as he would refuse to leave Harry's side. For the next six months, he would only be comfortable leaving Harry with Sirius or Remus. It took a year before he was ready to hire Bathilda as a caregiver.

"Now James, Harry needs a proper education," Remus said in mock patience as if explaining to a child.

"And you don't want Harry to miss out on experiencing Hogwarts, do you?" asked Sirius.

"But what if it's not safe?" asked James defensively.

"James, there's no safer place than Hogwarts. Even back when Voldemort was at large, he never dared attack the school while it was under Professor Dumbledore's watch," said Remus.

"And I'm sure the few of his Death Eaters that still roam around *cough*Lucius*cough* would not dare do something Voldemort himself was afraid of", Sirius added.

James deliberated this before sighing. "I' suppose you're both right," he resigned before letting go of Harry.

* * *

The Marauders and Harry were at Platform Nice and Three Quarters and it was time for Harry to board the Hogwarts Express train. The moment had arrived. He looked his at father, godfather and Uncle Remus. He would not being seeing them for months.

"Bye dad".

"I'll miss you, son," said James earnestly.

"I'll miss you too, dad," said Harry as both father and son embraced.

"We'll see you in December. Have a great term and don't forget to write to your dear old father," James said after they pulled away.

"I will".

"Bye Uncle Sirius".

"Well, Prongslet, try not to get into too much trouble. The key is not getting caught," said Sirius with a wink.

"Sirius," said Remus incredulously.

"Well, if he doesn't get into *any* trouble, his life would be boring," said Sirius as Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'll miss you too", said Sirius as he hugged Harry.

"Bye Uncle Remus".

"Take care, Harry. We'll all be missing you", said Remus as he took his turn to hug Harry. .

After last goodbyes, Harry got onto the train and waved at all three Marauders as the train picked up steam and begin moving. They stood waving back at him and he didn't take his eyes off them until they were out of sight and neither did they.

Harry carried his trunk and his owl which he had named Hedwig and walked across the train's corridor to find a compartment. He carried his trunk easily as it had been bewitched to be light. He felt both excited and heavy. He would miss his father, godfather and Uncle Remus dearly, especially his father. He wasn't used to being away from his father.

"Harry".

He turned around to face to a blonde boy with pale skin and a pointed chin. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Draco!" said Harry.

"Come sit in my compartment", said Draco.

Harry hesitated at first but remembered what his father said about giving people a chance.

"Thank you", said Harry as he followed Draco into his compartment.

There were three boys in his compartment. Two of the boys were quite big sized and had the stereotypical look of bullies who weren't very bright. The third boy who was smart-looking and skinny was reading a book. All three boys looked up and gave Draco a questioning look.

"Oh come on. Would I bring in a muggle-born or someone who wasn't from the right sort of family?" asked Draco.

"This is Vincent Crabbe, this Gregory Goyle and this is Theo Nott", Draco introduced his friends.

Theo Nott, the bookish, smart-looking one was sitting on the seat by the window, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting beside him. Harry felt a surge of discomfort. He knew Crabbe, Goyle and Nott's fathers were former Death Eaters.

"Nice to meet you all," said Harry who extended his hand. The three boys curtly took turns shaking his hand.

"And this is Harry Potter," said Draco.

"Harry Potter", Crabbe, Goyle and Theo gasped.

Harry took a seat by the window, directly the opposite of Theo while Draco took a seat beside Harry.

"Do you have the ... scar?" asked Theo.

"Oh. Yeah," Harry said who brushed his fringe up to reveal his lightning bolt scar.

"Whoa", said Draco, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle in astonishment.

"Do you remember anything from that night?" Draco perked with interest.

"Not really. All I remember is a lot of green light", said Harry.

"The Avada Kedavra curse", muttered Draco.

"Sorry, what?" asked Harry.

"The killing curse. It's one of the unforgivable curses and gives out green light", said Draco.

"My mum died in front of me too. I was seven, so I remember it clearly and it was horrifying," said Theo with a mix of fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry", said Harry sympathetically.

"You really don't remember anything?" asked Crabbe.

"Not even what you-know-who looked like?" asked Goyle.

Theo could sense Harry was getting uncomfortable with questions about the night he was scarred.

"Boys, please stop with the questions. He was just a baby, so of course he doesn't remember. I know how uncomfortable it is to speak about my mother's death," said Theo.

"Thanks Theo," Harry said gratefully to Theo who smiled back.

Theo went back to his book while Crabbe and Goyle played Exploding Snap.

 **=to be continued=**

 **Please remember to FOLLOW if you want updates and FAVORITE if you liked the story.**

 **I was planning on finishing the whole train scene in this chapter, but I had to cut it here as I still have some thinking to do about Harry and Draco's conversation on the train. I will continue the train scene in the next chapter.**

 **Please review so that I know if it's any good, or if I should change anything. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Draco launched into a conversation during their train ride to Hogwarts.

"So, I assume your favorite Quidditch team is the Phoenix Pioneers, since your dad owns it," said Draco.

"Yeah ... but my personal bias aside, it's a good team though," Harry shrugged.

"That's true, I suppose. I usually root for the Pioneers when they aren't playing against my favorite team, the Blazing Dragons", said Draco

"The Blazing Dragons? Good team. Abrith is a great Keeper and Yaxley is a great Beater," said Harry.

"They are, aren't they? I like the chasers, Triton and Brinx from the Pioneers", said Draco.

"They're the best," Harry agreed.

"Isn't it nice that you finally found someone to talk about Quidditch with, Draco", said Theo, looking up from his book.

"Oh, in case you didn't know, these three are hopeless if you ever want a conversation about Quidditch", Draco explained to Harry as Theo playfully held out his tongue and went back to his book.

"Did you see the Quaffle that Abrith saved in the last ten minutes of the game when they played against the Chudley Cannons in the semi-finals? Impressive wasn't it?" Draco added.

Harry and Draco continued having a fascinating conversation about Quidditch and eventually went on to talking about the spells that they tried at home and the subjects they were most interested in learning. They were both the most interested in the subjects involving a wand and the least interested in the "boring" History of Magic.

At about half past twelve, the trolley lady arrived and the five boys bought a handful of treats from her cart. They discussed Chocolate Frog cards and the wizards on the cards. Albus Dumbledore was on one of their cards. To Harry's surprise and discomfort, all boys expressed a disdain for Albus Dumbledore whom Harry had found to be quite respectable. Dumbledore had visited his place a few times. But he recalled what his dad said about Lucius filling Draco's mind with garbage and knew that their fathers were responsible for putting such thoughts into them. To avoid the discomfort, he changed the topic to Nicholas Flamel, a wizard on another one of their Chocolate Frog cards.

Crabbe and Goyle noisily threw Bertie's Every Flavored beans at each other as they tried to catch the beans with their mouths. They were only successful half the time.

"Just ignore them", said Draco knowingly. "They love acting all silly. You'll get used to it", he added with a slight glare at them.

"Are you still hoping to get into Gryffindor, Harry?" asked Draco.

"My dad said it doesn't matter which house I get into, but I can tell that he would be slightly disappointed if I don't get into Gryffindor. I hate disappointing my dad", said Harry.

He didn't want to specifically mention Slytherin as not to hurt the feelings of the boys he knew were planning on getting into Slytherin.

"I understand what you mean. My father would be disappointed if I don't get into Slytherin and I hate it when I disappoint my father too", said Draco, understandably.

"Me too", Theo agreed.

"I suppose it might be a bit of a problem if you got into Slytherin. My father told me that that your dad and Professor Snape used to hate each other in school. Not just your dad, but your godfather too. He's my mother's cousin isn't he?" said Draco.

"Do you know Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

"He comes around for dinner occasionally. My father used to be his mentor during his first year and my father's seventh year. They're still quite close," said Draco.

"Is he alright?" asked Harry, trying but failing to hide the slight fear in his voice.

"He's alright. You're afraid he'll take out his hatred for your father out on you, aren't you? He can't take out his grudge on you even if he wanted to. He's not allowed to. And with your fame, he can't get away with it either," said Draco.

Just then, the compartment door slid open and a girl with bushy brown entered with a shy looking, round faced boy beside her. They both looked familiar and the girl was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

The girl asked if anyone saw a toad as the boy, Neville had lost his. The girl had a bossy voice. All five boys shook their heads. The girl then stared at Harry and he recognized her. She was from the sister school of Brownstone, the all boys private school he used to attend. Her school was right across his school. He had seen her a few times and he knew her name was Hermione Granger, but they had never spoken to each other.

His class teacher had told his class all about how Hermione Granger was the top girl in her school and how her grades were higher than theirs. Harry was in the Honours class and a few boys in his class felt insulted that a girl got better grades than them. Harry usually got mostly As and a few Bs. He was really good at Math and usually got A+s for it.

"You're from Brownstone aren't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Are you muggle-born too," she asked excitedly.

"No, he's not muggle-born. He's half-blood. But I suppose I can't expect a mudblood like you to know who Harry Potter is", said Draco.

Harry's stomach let out an uncomfortable lurch. Hermione didn't seem shocked and he knew it was because she didn't understand what that word "mudblood" meant. This made him sympathize with her even more. The boy with her, who Harry now recognized as Neville Longbottom looked just as shocked as him. He now remembered hearing about Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom who were part of the Order of the Phoenix with his parents and were tortured to insanity by four Death Eaters. He remembered seeing Neville's parents on a group picture of the Order. That was why Neville looked familiar, as he had a striking resemblance to both his parents.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Hermione exclaimed delightedly, her eyes glowing with interest.

Harry nodded.

"I've read all about you. Did you know you were in ..."

"Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Yeah, I know", Harry finished for her.

"Look ..." Draco began.

"We've already said that there isn't any toad in here. Will you both please look elsewhere", Harry cut Draco off as he stood up and ushered them outside of the compartment.

He didn't want to hear Draco insult Hermione for being muggle-born again. Even if she seemed a bit annoying as a know-it-all with a bossy voice, Harry didn't think she deserved to be insulted for her blood-status.

"How rude", Harry heard the girl say as he closed the compartment door.

"Thanks Harry. I thought we'd never be rid of that mudblood", said Draco. "And why is that boy concerned with finding his toad? If I had a toad, I'd lose it on purpose, wouldn't you?"

"Umm hmm," Harry agreed.

They remained silent for some time. Harry was really confused about Draco. On one hand he seemed alright and it was nice talking to him about Quidditch, school subjects and family. On the other hand he was prejudiced against muggle-borns and his father was a supporter of Voldemort. But his Uncle Remus did say that Draco was only eleven and he could possibly change his opinions with the right influence.

 **Please remember to FOLLOW the story if you want updates.**

 **Please review, so that I know if it's any good! Even if it's just a one or two word's review.**

 **Sorry that this chapter was fully on the train. I needed an elaborate train sequence between Harry and Draco for the future plot. Please let me know if it's too draggy and if I should hasten the pace of my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Once they had reached their destination, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo stepped out of the Hogwarts Express to join Hagrid who had called out for the first years. As he was gathering the first years, Hagrid gave Harry a warm smile and wave which he returned. Hagrid's smiled faltered when he saw Harry's company of the four future Slytherins. He wondered how Hagrid knew who they were, but remembered that Draco was the spitting image of Lucius.

Hagrid informed them that they were to get to Hogwarts on boats through the Great Black Lake. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle got into a boat while Theo offered to get into another boat with one of his female friends since they were only allowed four to a boat.

* * *

They were now in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony was commencing.

"Potter, Harry," called McGonagall.

It was Harry's turn to try on the sorting hat. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle and Theo Nott had been sorted into Slytherin, while Hermione Granger had been sorted into Gryffindor. Harry had decided to let the Sorting hat decide his destiny even if his destiny was Slytherin. He heard many whispers among the students and staff members at the mention of his name. He felt many eyes on him as he made his way to the stool as the whole room watched him with interest due to him being "The Boy Who Lived". He picked up the sorting hat, put it on his head and sat on the stool waiting for its' verdict.

"Hmm ... not an easy one! I see bravery, and a disposition for chivalry and recklessness which would fit a true Gryffindor. I see loyalty, dedication, and a knack for forming strong friendship bonds which would fit Hufflepuff. I see intelligence and wit which would fit Ravenclaw. I also see talent, determination, resourcefulness and disregard for rules which would fit very well with Slytherin. Where to put you? ... Hmm ... You could do very well in Slytherin indeed ... But there's also ... hmm ..." the hat pondered.

After a good whole minute, the hat finally said "But alas, at the core you're a GRYFFINDOR."

Harry received the loudest cheer, especially from the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall looked elated for a brief moment before she consciously turned her expression back to neutral. He looked at Draco Malfoy who looked disappointed, but seemed to shrug it off by giving him a small sad smile with a slight sneer. Harry heard a lot of whispering as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors looked at him as if they were looking at a priceless jewel as he took his place at the Gryffindor table.

He looked up at the staff table. Hagrid beamed at him and he could see relief on his face. Professor Dumbledore looked pleased as he held up a glass in salute. His eyes then wandered towards a greasy haired man with a hook nose who was fixing him with a cold stare. Harry recognized him by his distinctive hook nose and greasy hair that the Marauders had described to him. He didn't know whether he was imagining things due to the Marauders warning him to beware of Severus Snape who used to be their arch-nemesis, but he thought he could feel an intense hatred from the Potion's professor's eyes that even his scar began to hurt.

Harry received a warm welcome at the Gryffindor table. Oliver Wood gave him a fleeting hug. Soon, they were joined by Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley took a seat next to him as they exchanged names and shook hands. Ron was briefly star-struck by Harry's name and asked to see his scar which Harry obliged.

"Ron Weasley? You wouldn't happen to be related to Charlie Weasley would you?" asked Harry.

"You know my brother?" asked Ron, astonished.

"Your brother? Cool. I heard he was the seeker on the Gryffindor team and was really good", said Harry as Ron looked abashed that Harry considered his brother and by extension him cool.

"You're into Quidditch", asked Ron.

"It's the best", said Harry.

Harry and Ron quickly took a liking to each other as they fell into easy conversation. Ron thought Harry was lucky to be the privileged, only son of his father. Harry thought Ron was lucky to have a loving family with many siblings and a mother. He did consider himself lucky to have his father and uncles. He loved his father and if he was given a choice to bring his mother back in exchange of losing his father, he would never consider it as he was used to his father and had made peace with his mother's death. But nevertheless, Harry always felt his family was incomplete without his mother and thought it would be wonderful to have siblings. He met Percy, Fred and George Weasley who were Ron's older brothers. Percy was a fifth year prefect while Fred and George were mischievous third years. Harry also heard about Ron's older siblings, Bill and Charlie who had graduated and worked in Egypt and Romania respectively. Aside from them, he was informed that Ron had a little sister, Ginny who would be starting Hogwarts the next year.

Early the next morning, Harry and Ron went to the Owlery to send letters back home. Ron who didn't own an owl used a school owl. As they were leaving the Owlery, they ran into Draco Malfoy and gang.

"Potter, pity you didn't get sorted into Slytherin," said Draco.

"Yeah, the sorting hat considered Slytherin for a bit but decided I had more Gryffindor traits than Slytherin", said Harry.

"I'd pick my friends more carefully if I were you Potter. The Weasleys are far from good company to keep. They completely lack in class and status", said Draco as Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"Say that again", Ron demanded.

"Malfoy, those things may be important to you, but to me, all that's important is the type of people my friends are, not which family they come from," said Harry.

"Alright, suit yourself, but I warned you," Draco shrugged as he continued walking into the Owlery with his gang while Harry and Ron headed off to the Great Hall.

"Can you believe that Malfoy? Thinks he's all that just because he's rich", said Ron.

"I don't know what to make of Malfoy to be honest with you. On one hand, he seems alright. On the other hand, he seems like a git. But my dad says that it's his dad who planted nonsense into his mind", said Harry.

"I've heard of his dad. Lucius Malfoy. My dad says he was one of 'you know who's' biggest supporters", said Ron darkly.

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus were in the Potter Manor hall, reading through the letter they had received from Harry.

"My boy's in Gryffindor," said James proudly as the three Marauders exchanged high fives.

"I wonder why the third corridor is out of bounds," said Remus thoughtfully.

"When we were in school, the first thing we would have done was to check out what was *out of bounds* in the third corridor," said Sirius mischievously.

"Yeah", James and Remus agreed reminiscently.

"You don't think Harry would be intrigued to check out the third floor corridor, do you?" asked Remus. "I mean, he does have your curiosity and knack for disregarding rules".

"That's true, but he doesn't have the inflated head that I had at his age though. Nevertheless, I'll write to him not to think it's clever to check out the out of bound corridor", said James.

* * *

Letters from home arrived at the Great Hall during breakfast and Harry received a care package and a letter from James via Hedwig. Across from his table, he saw Draco Malfoy receiving his own care package. He opened his letter and care package when he got back to the Gryffindor Common room.

His letter read:

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _Congratulations on making Gryffindor! It's only been a day, and I miss you already._**

 ** _Son, no matter how curious the third floor corridor is, please don't ever be intrigued to check it out. You never know what dangerous thing or creature could be in there. Remember that Hogwarts is also home to the Forbidden Forrest, so anyone thinking it's clever to check out the third floor corridor may very well be signing their death certificate. I'm not saying that you would try to check it out, but I'm just warning you in case._**

 ** _I've attached a care package with your favorite treats. As your father, I advise you not to get into too much trouble and toe the line. As James Potter, I tell you to put those Zonko's products into good use._**

 ** _Have a great time at Hogwarts. Take care and I love you. Your Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus send their love._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Dad_**

Harry smiled as he put his letter neatly away. The care package consisted of products from Zonko's joke shop, Honeydukes and a large supply of Harry's favorite muggle candy, Cadbury.

"What are these?" asked Ron, picking up a box of Cadbury chocolates.

"It's a muggle chocolate. Try it. It's really good," said Harry courteously.

Ron opened the box and found many large rectangular Cadbury chocolates wrapped in a purple wrapper. He unwrapped one and took a bite of it.

"It's really good. Better than chocolate frogs", said Ron.

Harry shared his treats with the Gryffindors surrounding him.

"Your father sent you Zonko's products?" asked George, astonished.

"Just mild ones. He didn't send things like dungbombs or firecrackers," said Harry.

"Still, coolest father we've seen", said Fred, impressed.

"Make sure that stick in the mud _'prefect'_ doesn't see them," cautioned George.

"Who?"

"Percy," said Ron and the Weasley twins in unison.

"The school has decided to torture us by giving our brother authority to get us in trouble", said Fred.

"If he sees your Zonko's products, he'd use his 'prefect' authority to confiscate them," George warned.

 **=to be continued=**

 **A/N: I hope this chapter is good. My aim is to summarize things that are the same and expands things that I changed. I expanded the sorting ceremony because I wanted to detail how the hat put Harry in Gryffindor. I thought I'd give a little detail on the boat scene because Harry had different friends on the boat.**

 **I'm working on giving detail in the right scenes and summarizing the right scenes. I hope it's ok if I almost skim through year 1 and year 2 because both years have the same Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets conflict. The real difference comes in year 3 where the plot would be quite different. Years 4 -7 would also have my own upgrade.**

 **About Cadbury, I remember that during the 2000s (and probably the late 90s), there was a Cadbury product that came packaged in a nice big rectangular box. In the box, were several large rectangular Cadbury chocolates wrapped separately in purple wrappers. The chocolates had round edges. I'm not sure if that product was out in the early 90s, but if it was not, I apologize. I couldn't find the answer on the internet. If it was not out yet in 1992, please just imagine the Cadbury chocolate Harry received to be a product that was actually out back then.**


	10. Chapter 10

Severus Snape looked through the namelist of his first year Potion's class, calling out the names in alphabetical order.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Here", Draco held up his hand.

Snape looked at him approvingly. Draco looked so much like Lucius who was his friend and former mentor.

He finally reached Harry Potter's name. Potter's brat had arrived and he looked just like his worthless father. Bet Potter was proud of his son's fame. Both father and son received fame and popularity they didn't deserve. He mocked the kid by making a comment about his celebrity status and delighted in seeing the Slytherin students snigger in amusement. It was like seeing James Potter himself humiliated. To his surprise, rather than sniggering, Draco Malfoy shot Harry a stunned look with raised eyes. He continued his roll call and until he reached the end of the name list.

He then began his same, dramatic introduction speech that made his subject seem more intriguing than it really was. Draco's eyes perked up in interest, but Harry's eyes looked blank with disinterest just like his father's did during Potions class. Potions was the subject Lily was most passionate about and she always showed interest in it. He asked Harry a question from the Potions textbook. He ignored Hermione Granger's hand as he hated showoffs. Potter's only response was "I don't know sir". This satisfied him as it gave him an opportunity to further pick on Potter's brat. He mocked him by subtlety implying he was too stupid for his fame.

He asked him a second question and continued to ignore Hermione Granger's hand. He received the same "I don't know, sir", which only gave him more satisfaction. The kid was handing himself on a platter to be humiliated. He made a mocking comment about how he should have opened a book before coming. He enjoyed making James Potter's son look stupid. He asked him a third question and the annoying Granger girl held her hand up again a third time. That girl was beginning to look like just as big of a showoff as James Potter and even he wasn't as big of a show off till he achieved his Quidditch fame.

"I don't know sir, but Hermione seems desperate to answer a question though. Why don't you try her?" said Harry as a few Gryffindors laughed. Even Draco Malfoy looked like he was controlling a snigger.

This set him off. The brat was just like his father. Not only did he not inherit his mother's interest in Potions, he was a sarcastic, cheeky bastard like his father. Granger put her hand down after he snapped at her. Snape mockingly gave Harry the answers to the three questions. He also took this opportunity to deduct a point from Gryffindor.

Snape got the class brewing a simple potion to cure boils. He criticized quite a number of students but praised Malfoy and a few of his Slytherins. A clumsy boy, Neville Longbottom missed one of the instructions and caused an accident which had him in boils. He insulted Neville and snarled at him for missing the instruction and had Seamus Finnigan bring him to the hospital wing. Snape also decided he wanted an excuse to pick on Harry anyways, even if the boy had no part in the accident, so he accused him of trying to make himself look good by not warning Neville and deducted another point from him. He didn't care that he should objectively have punished the whole class by that logic. Snape saw the cheeky bastard open his mouth to retort but was stopped by his redhead friend.

* * *

"Potter", Draco called out as Harry and Ron were heading back to their Common Room

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy approaching him with his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Alright, Malfoy?"

Draco turned around to makesure no one else was within earshot.

"Blimey Potter. You were right about Professor Snape taking out his hatred for your father on you,"

"Yeah ... does a good job hiding his contempt, doesn't he?" said Harry.

"I like Professor Snape as my father's friend. But objectively, if I were you Potter, my father would hear about this. I bet your father could could use his influence to do something about it", said Draco.

"As intriguing as that sounds, I'm not sure if I want to go running to my dad to fix every problem I have, Malfoy. My dad usually fixed his own problems without relying much on his eldery parents", said Harry.

"I don't know about you or your dad, but I wouldn't put up with being treated that way by any professor. I'd have had any professor who treated me that way sacked", Draco shrugged. "Not that I'm asking you to get Professor Snape sacked", he quickly added.

"You think it's that easy to get a professor sacked?" asked Ron, disbelievingly.

"Of course it's impossible for you, Weasley, but for a Malfoy, anything's possible," said Draco arrogantly.

"Thanks for the advice, Malfoy. We'll see you around", said Harry quickly, walking away while ushering Ron along with him. He was afraid Draco would continue to insult Ron.

"I think one day I'm going to lose it and punch that git", said Ron. "Professor Snape is taking out his hatred for your father on you?"

"Snape used be school rivals with my dad and uncles. They hated each other", said Harry.

"He's taking out a school rivalry on you years later?" asked Ron disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it pathetic".

"Are you going to write about this to your dad?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure. It's just our first class. I think I'll wait to see how the next few lessons go before telling my dad". said Harry reasonably.

"I suppose that's reasonable", shrugged Ron.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Ron visited Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had sent him an owl in the morning, inviting him over for tea and Ron had asked to accompany him. While at Hagrid's hut, Harry saw an article on the Daily Prophet about a break-in at Gringotts on his Birthday. Putting two and two together from how Hagrid had emptied Vault 713 while he and his father were there, to how Hagrid wanted to leave Gringotts as soon as possible after he had retrieved the package and to how Hagrid was dismissive when he brought up the break-in, Harry suspected the package Hagrid emptied from Vault 713 was what the thief was looking for.

* * *

 ** _Dear dad,_**

 ** _Classes are going on great but I'm still getting used to finding my way around the castle. Ron is a really great friend and fun to hang out with. His brothers are equally cool, but Percy's really uptight, especially about rules. Malfoy is a prick at times, but at times, he's alright. There's this annoying, bossy, know-it-all girl in class, Hermione Granger who can't keep her hand down whenever a professor asks a question in class. She's really smart though. She's muggle-born like mum, but like you, she's usually the first in Professor McGonagall's class to transfigure anything. Perhaps I should get Transfiguration tips from you when I'm home for the holidays. It's fun to imagine Hermione's reaction if I outshone her in Transfiguration._**

 ** _Ron and I had tea at Hagrid's a few days ago. Did you hear about the break-in at Gringott's? Vault 713 was the vault Hagrid emptied on the very same day of the robbery. Do you think the package Hagrid emptied from the vault was the thief was looking for? Since Hagrid said it was Hogwart's business, it must have been Professor Dumbledore who asked him to empty the vault. Isn't it odd that Professor Dumbledore knew to make Hagrid empty the vault on the same day of the robbery as if he expected an attempt robbery on the vault._**

 ** _I have news. During my first flying lesson, I was the first to have my broom in my hand. Unfortunately, Neville Longbottom had an accident with his broom and Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing. While they were gone, Draco Malfoy thought it was funny to take Neville's Remembrall and shot up in the air with it when Parvathi Patil asked him to give it back. I immediately shot up in the air too, ignoring annoying Hermione's protest. He asked me why I bothered and when I begged, he relented by throwing it in the air towards me. I managed to catch it with a dive, but Professor McGonagall showed up just as I landed. I thought I was in trouble and feared what you'd say if I was expelled on my first week. But fortunately, she brought me to see Oliver, praised my dive and asked him to make me the Gryffindor team's seeker. I'm the youngest seeker of the century, dad. They're bending the broom rules for me and I'm allowed to have one now. I can't believe it._**

 ** _Hope you're doing well._**

 ** _Take care. Send my love to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Can't wait to see all three of you again,_**

 ** _love,_**

 ** _Harry._**

* * *

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _Congratulations on making the team! Youngest seeker of the century. That's great! I'm really proud of you, son. Not just for making the Quidditch team, but for standing up for Neville. Professor McGonagall has written to me and I've sent your Nimbus 2000 with this letter. I'll arrange for your Quidditch things, including your robes. Professor McGonagall wants to keep your possession of a broom private for now, so please don't open your broom in public._**

 ** _I'm glad you've found a great friend in Ron. Perhaps he would end up being your Sirius. I understand your feelings about Hermione, but to be fair to her, she's new to the Wizarding World. Perhaps she just wants to prove herself as she feels lost in a new environment. She might gradually tone down her behavior once she's more adjusted to Hogwarts. I can certainly train you in Transfiguration when you're home._**

 ** _I found it odd too. I agree that Dumbledore probably expected the package in Vault 713 to be robbed. Being curious myself, I understand your curiosity about what's in the package and the attempt robbery, but please don't worry about it, son. I'm certain professor Dumbledore knows what he's doing and has it covered._**

 ** _Take care. Your uncles send their love. We can't wait to see you again either._**

 ** _love,_**

 ** _Dad._**

 **A/N: Please, please review. And please FOLLOW if you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

After word had reached the Slytherins that Harry was the Gryffindor team's new Seeker, he was confronted by a jealous Blaise Zabini with Draco Malfoy by his side. Blaise mocked him and accused him enjoying special privilege. He followed this by goading Harry and challenging him to a duel. Draco was clearly jealous as well from his expression, but he also seemed conflicted about showing it. Perhaps he was confused about how to view or treat Harry just like Harry himself was confused about him. Harry made Ron his second while Blaise made Draco his second.

Hermione who had overheard their exchange tried to "advice" Harry out of it, but he wouldn't have any of her interference. However, bushy haired muggle-born was not to be ignored. She lay awake waiting for them. Harry and Ron chose to ignore her again, but she followed them out of the Common Room. Unfortunately, the Fat Lady had gone out visiting while they were arguing, so Hermione was trapped outside with them. If that wasn't enough, Neville Longbottom was also stuck outside with them as he had forgotten the password and was sleeping outside the portrait after he returned from the Hospital Wing. Neville was raised by his strict grandmother after his parents were tortured to the point of insanity by four Death Eaters shortly after Lily's death. Harry knew about Neville's parents, but chose to keep it to himself. The Marauders had advised him not to bring it up at school or to Neville.

Hence, Harry and Ron were stuck having Hermione and Neville tagging along with them and had to endure Hermione's nagging about how they got her into this. Harry argued back that she chose to follow them. They were to meet Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy outside the Trophy room, but soon realized that the boys were not going to show up and this was merely a ploy to get them out of bed. Filch who was tipped off by Blaise knew to show up near the Trophy room. While they were escaping Filch, they ended up in the forbidden third floor corridor. This led to them entering a locked room where they came face to face to with three headed dog. Fortunately, they managed to escape from the room before either of them was eaten. Even more fortunately, they managed to escape Filch. A very annoyed Hermione pointed out that the three headed dog was standing on a trapdoor and guarding something before heading off to bed. Harry was sure that the dog was guarding the thing in the small package that Hagrid had emptied from Vault 713.

Harry had half a mind to write to his dad about it, but he was afraid that his dad wouldn't take well to him almost being eaten by a three headed dog. James had sent his broom the next day. Harry was delighted to have a double victory over Blaise Zabini who was not only shocked to see him the next day but was jealous when he confronted him and discovered he had just been sent a Nimbus 2000. Draco looked a little jealous, but Harry knew that Draco himself had a Nimbus 2000 at home. Zabini stormed off in rage after Filch arrived and told Zabini that Harry was made an exception by the school and allowed a broom. After Filch walked away, it was just Harry, Ron and Draco left.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Harry indignantly.

"I told you he was no good and you shouldn't be civil to him," said Ron.

"Shut it, Weasley," Draco warned

"He's right. You tried to get me in trouble for no reason," said Harry.

"It wasn't me. It was Blaise," said Draco.

"Well, you were in on it. You agreed not to show up for the duel and don't tell me you didn't know that Zabini had tipped Filch off," said Harry.

"I ... well, it's not fair that you get privileges that other first years aren't allowed," said Draco.

"I didn't ask for those privileges. What do you expect me do? Turn them down and let my house lose the Quidditch cup? Would you have turned them down?" asked Harry.

"I ... it's ..." Draco was lost for words.

"Come on Ron," said Harry as Ron and him headed upstairs, leaving Draco Malfoy to his jealous, entitled, petty and confused thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Dear dad,_**

 ** _I know Halloween is usually tough for us, especially for you. But I hope you stayed strong and remembered that mum is always with us in our hearts. I was a little upset, but I coped just fine especially with Ron and my other friends to keep my mind off it._**

 ** _You were right about giving Hermione a chance. Yesterday on Halloween, Ron got annoyed that Hermione corrected his pronunciation of Wingardium Leviosa. She overheard Ron calling her a nightmare and walked away upset. We later heard that she was crying in the Bathroom. Professor Quirell then came in and informed us that there was troll in the dungeon. As all the students were escorted back to our Common Rooms, I remembered that Hermione wasn't informed. Long story cut short, Ron and I heard the troll in one of the rooms and shut the door, but we then realized it was girl's bathroom and that Hermione was trapped in it with the troll. We went in to save her and managed to knock out the troll. The professors, including Professor McGonagall showed up and Hermione took the full blame for me and Ron. We became friends after we went back to the Common Room._**

 ** _Take care and I hope to see you, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus at my first Quidditch match._**

 ** _Love Harry._**

* * *

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _I was worried about you spending your first Halloween away from home. I'm glad that you coped well and had your friends to keep your mind off it. It's true that Halloween is usually tough on me but you have nothing to worry about. Your uncles kept my mind off it too. There's not a day that goes by without me missing your mother, but thanks to your Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and you, it's usually so much easier on me that I get through it. All three of you are my backbone._**

 ** _It's great that Ron and you have made friends with Hermione. The three of you could learn from each other. Ron and you could teach her to be more relaxed while she could help you both see the more serious side of things. From the things you've said about her, she actually sounds quite a bit like your mother and your Uncle Remus to be honest._**

 ** _I'm proud that you were noble enough to put yourself in danger to save Hermione despite not liking her. Although, it does worry me that you could have been seriously harmed. In future, please go to a professor first before putting yourself in danger._**

 ** _Your uncles and I would definitely be there for your first match. We wouldn't miss it for the world. But forewarning, you might be a bit embarrassed by a proud, but teary dad. Take care and see you soon._**

 ** _Love dad._**

* * *

The morning of Harry's first Quidditch match had finally arrived. Aside from Quidditch, Harry had one more thing to think about. Snape had been limping after the Halloween incident and Harry had seen him go off somewhere else instead of to the dungeons with the other teachers during the troll incident. Yesterday, he had walked in on Snape's leg being bloody and mangled when he went to Snape's office to get his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ library book back from Snape. Snape had unfairly confiscated it by making up a rule that he wasn't allowed to bring library books outside the castle and docked 5 points off Gryffindor for added measure. But he couldn't dwell on Snape for long. He had his match to think about. He had a mixture of fear and excitement.

Harry was in the Gryffindor changing room with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryfindor Quiddich team when James entered the changing room.

"DAD," Harry exclaimed as he excitedly flung himself on his father who hugged him back with equal excitement.

Oliver Wood was greeting his dad a few feet away. Benjamin Wood was the Head Coach of the Phoenix Pioneers that James owned. After exchanging greetings, Harry introduced Ron and Hermione to James. Sirius and Remus were to arrive later. Oliver Wood and Benjamin Wood joined them and more greetings were exchanged between the Potters and the Woods.

"Harry, congratulations on making the team," said Benjamin, putting an arm around him.

"Thank you Mr. Wood," said Harry.

After small talk, James and Benjamin left the changing room while the Gryffindor team headed to the Quidditch pitch about fifteen minutes later, after a pep talk from Oliver. Harry looked at the stands and saw his dad, Sirius and Remus waving enthusiastically at him. The latter two had just arrived.

Sometime later in the game, James noticed something off with Harry.

"Is it me, or does Harry seem to be having trouble with his broom?" asked James.

"But Harry's a natural with a broom, it can't be," said Sirius.

But soon, it couldn't be ignored.

"It looks like the broom is trying to throw Harry off," said Remus, worried.

"Usually, only Dark Magic can interfere with a broom," said Sirius.

All three Marauders exchanged extremely apprehensive looks.

"I have to do something," said James in full panic mode, quickly arising from his seat with his wand held out as Sirius and Remus followed suit.

"Look, Harry's back up on his broom again," said Sirius.

James, Sirius and Remus breathed sighs of relief as Harry landed on the ground. Harry had his hands clasped on his mouth and the Gryffindor stands erupted with cheers as he coughed out the snitch. Flint argued technicality that Harry swallowed the snitch instead of catching it. Fortunately, the Gryffindors won that argument and Madam Hooch still declared Gryffindors as the winners.

Not wanting to publicly embarrass Harry, the Marauders waited for the crowd to disperse before heading off to the changing rooms to meet Harry. They saw Hagrid leaving the changing room while they were still a distance away. James flung his arms around Harry protectively when he entered the changing room.

"You had me worried," he said.

"I don't know what happened, dad," said Harry.

Both Sirius and Remus took turns hugging Harry as well.

"Snape jinxed Harry's broom, but Hagrid swore that Snape would never do that," said Ron, frowning skeptically.

"But we saw him. He was continuously muttering things under his breath and never took his eyes off Harry. All the signs of trying to jinx someone," said Hermione.

"But how did Harry get back up on his broom?" asked Remus.

"I made my way to the Slytherin stands and set Professor Snape's robes on fire," said Hermione.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Sirius grinned, flashing his pearly whites. "You must be Hermione," he said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, sir" said Hermione, blushing as she shook Sirius's hand.

"Oh, please call me Sirius," he said courteously.

This was Harry's cue to introduce Ron and Hermione to his uncles.

"So, why would Snape try to jinx Harry's broom?" asked Remus.

"Because he hates Mr. Potter and he takes it out on Harry in class!" said Ron, scowling.

"WHAAT? What does he do?" James burst out furiously.

Ron gulped, quailing slightly. He then quickly told Harry's father about all the horrible things that Snape had done or said to Harry. James, Sirius and Remus all exchanged dark looks when Ron had finished.

"That sniveling git," said Sirius.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" asked James.

"Because I didn't want to be a whiny boy who complained to my dad about everything. The whole "my father will hear about this' is Draco Malfoy's style," said Harry.

"And we think that Snape is trying to steal whatever that three-headed dog thing is guarding," said Ron, quickly clapping a hand to his mouth in horror at what he'd just let slip.

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

All three Marauders turned to face Harry with non-nonsense looks on their faces.

"Harry, what's going on?" James demanded, his expression strongly suggesting he wasn't going to accept anything less than the truth.

Harry grimaced sheepishly at his father.

Then, reluctantly, he began to explain everything, with Ron and Hermione chiming in at intervals. He told his father about about the three headed dog that Hagrid had called Fluffy, Snape sneaking off somewhere when all the other teachers were heading to the dungeons to deal with the troll, Snape's bloody leg that he was absolutely had been bitten by Fluffy, and how Hagrid had let Nicholas Flamel's name slip.

"Are you three sure that you didn't just misunderstand certain things about Professor Snape?" Remus asked reasonably.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him," said Sirius.

"Sirius, I know that he's not a saint and that we don't like him very much. Alright, James and you hate him, but we can't let that cloud our objective judgment," said Remus.

"Remus does have a point," James agreed. "Though, I wouldn't automatically declare Snape innocent."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Look kids, I don't think the three of you should get involved in this. Professor Dumbledore is a wise man. I'm certain that he has it under control," said James.

"But, daad ... Snape ..." Harry protested.

"Son, I don't know whether or not Snape is guilty, but I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this and Snape's treatment of you. Please let me handle it," James implored.

"Alright," Harry reluctantly obliged.

"So, we're heading to Professor Dumbledore's office?" said Sirius.

"Yes. More than anything else, someone just tried to kill my son, and I want some heads rolling," said James, determined.

 **A/N: Please, please FOLLOW the story it if you like the story and want updates. Please let me know if you don't like my style of summarizing some of the book incidents.**

 **Again, I had no choice but to recap certain incidents from the book, but I summarized those incidents. I'm focusing more on the differing scenes. Please be more patient for more changes and more scenes with the Marauders. Christmas break is definitely different. But you'll have to wait for year three for a different main plot conflict/mystery. Please let me know if I'm going too fast or too slow.**


	12. Chapter 12

James sat across from Dumbledore, glaring at him. Seated on either side of him were Sirius and Remus who appeared to be giving him competition for glaring at their former Headmaster. James had gone into Dumbledore's office to vent out his anger, but he had too much respect for the professor for a full blowout. He would probably have trashed Dumbledore's office if anything actually happened to Harry, but the fact his son was alright made him more capable of a calmer and more rational confrontation.

"Now boys, I understand that Severus can be petty and immature but he genuinely switched sides and is working on our side to atone for his mistakes," Dumbledore tried to appeal.

"His treatment of his students doesn't sound like someone who's atoning for his mistakes," said Sirius.

"And there's no excuse for him taking out his anger against me on my son," said James.

"I understand. But like I said, Severus is immature and hasn't quite licked his wounds from his past. All of us are susceptible to mistakes. Didn't you and Sirius make your share of mistakes in school, including your treatment of Severus which is part of the reason for his behavior towards Harry?" said Dumbledore.

James looked down in shame and saw Sirius do the same from the corner of his eyes. He knew he was partly at fault for Snape's treatment of Harry and he wasn't proud of many things he did in school, including bullying Snape. The hazel-eyed wizard felt guilty, not just because his son was facing the consequences of his past actions, but because he did regret his treatment of Snape. He wasn't that sixteen year old arrogant toerag anymore. However, it didn't change his feelings about Snape. He may have changed his opinion on his actions towards Snape, but he had no reason to change his opinion on Snape as a person because he had never seen Snape in a good light. Regardless of his guilt, he couldn't accept that Snape held no responsibility for his treatment of his students. It simply wasn't right for Snape to be getting revenge on him by mistreating his son. Harry was one thing, but what about his other students like Neville and Hermione? Their parents never did anything to Snape.

Part of him thought he should apologize to Snape, but would that change Snape's attitude towards Harry? Or would Snape misunderstand and think he was only apologizing for Harry and not out of genuine guilt? An egoistic part of him was afraid of Snape humiliating or mocking him if he tried to apologize. Another part of him wanted to confront Snape for his treatment of Harry. He wanted to tell Snape that if he wanted revenge, he should get revenge on him and not his on his son. Yet another part of him didn't think he was ready to face to Snape. He had caught a glimpse or two of Snape during the match, but he had quickly looked away as seeing Snape gave him a mixture of guilt and intense dislike. Had Snape really reformed? Why was he bullying his students and Harry if he did? All these thoughts were confusing James.

"Professor, we aren't proud of being arrogant berks in school, but the difference is that we were teenagers and have grown out of such behavior," said Sirius. "And it's not like Snape was any close to a saint even back then. He was hanging out with aspiring Death Eaters and up to his nose with the Dark Arts,"

"I have to agree professor. James and Sirius were certainly no angels as teenagers, but there is no justification for Snape's behavior today. Snape is an adult-a professor-and it's about time he acted like one. Harry is just a child, and he doesn't deserve to be mistreated," said Remus.

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was he who looked a bit ashamed now.

"I see your point. I will have a talk with Severus about his behavior and I promise to step in whenever I can," said Dumbledore.

"You really will, professor?" asked James.

"You have my word, James," the Hogwarts Headmaster reassured.

"Thank you. … But what about someone trying to kill my son during the match? Harry, Ron and Hermione think it's Snape because Hermione saw him muttering jinxes while Harry was having trouble with his broom," said James.

"James, I quite understand why Severus's actions might seem suspicious, but I assure you that despite his behavior toward your son, he has genuinely reformed from being a Death Eater and he is unequivocally working on our side. I cannot excuse his cruelty to Harry, but I can tell you with certainty that he does not wish death on Harry," Dumbledore said firmly.

"But, how can you be so certain?" asked Sirius, who was still scowling. "How can you truly tell that Snape is genuinely reformed and not just pretending?"

"I'm afraid the only evidence I can provide for now is my judgment. You may not trust Severus, but can you not trust me enough to know that I would not easily be fooled by a clever act?" said Dumbledore.

The three best friends exchanged skeptical looks.

"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore is right. We may not trust Severus, but I think we can trust Professor Dumbledore's judgment," said Remus reasonably.

James thought about it for a moment, and then he sighed.

"Alright professor, but even if I accept that it wasn't Snape who was trying to kill Harry, someone certainly was."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore. "But I assure you, James, that I will do everything in my power to find the culprit and prevent such an incident from occurring again."

The three Marauders left Dumbledore's office, reluctantly satisfied for the time being. They said one last goodbye to Harry before leaving.

* * *

James was at Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley when he caught glimpse of a girl about nine or ten trying to get a book out of a top shelf by standing on a ladder. The whole shelf was about to topple down on her before James quickly grabbed her away in the nick of time. Bystanders looked apprehensively at the ordeal as a worker at the store set the shelf back in its place with a flick of her wand.

"Are you alright?" asked James after he put her down.

"Yes. Thank you sir," said the girl with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Cassie!" came an alarmed voice.

An attractive lady with blonde hair and blue eyes had run over, embraced her child and fussed over her for a little bit before looking up at James.

"James?"

"Becky?"

Becky Rowle was his ex-girlfriend. She was a year younger than him and they went out for a few months in his sixth year. Becky was part of his Quidditch team and they had a good relationship but something felt incomplete in their relationship. Things quickly ended when he realized that something was his unresolved feelings for Lily. It wasn't so much that he left Becky for Lily, but continuing the relationship felt like he was lying to himself and they ended things on mutual and amicable terms. They remained friends but had lost contact over years. Becky Rowle had become Becky Prince by marrying Sam Prince. Unfortunately, Sam had passed away seven years ago.

"Goodness, I can't believe this," said Becky.

"Neither can I," said James as the exes exchanged a fleeting hug.

"Thank you for saving my Cassie," Becky said gratefully.

"No problem," James shrugged.

"Cassie, this is James Potter, my friend from school," said the mother to her daughter.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," said Cassie, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Cassie," said James shaking her extended hand.

"So how are Harry, Sirius and Remus? I heard Sirius is getting married."

"Terrific. Harry just started his first year at Hogwarts,"

"They grow up so fast. Cassie would be starting Hogwarts in two years." said a gleeful Becky.

Soon, James, Becky and Cassie were having ice cream together at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. James and Becky caught up for old time's sake, the joys and woes of single parents being one of their topics of conversation. Like James, Cassie hadn't moved on to seeing someone else years after her spouse's death and they fully understood each other in that regard.

 **=to be continued=**

 **A/N: My apologies for the late update. Please FOLLOW the story if you want updates.  
**

 **The scene with Becky is a tester. I'm not sure if I want James to get remarried. I can't imagine him with anyone other than Lily and I think James would think it a betrayal to Lily's memory to get remarried. What do you guys think. I'm confused on whether or not he should move on.**


	13. Chapter 13

On the first Friday of December, Harry had been given permission to go home for the weekend to attend Sirius' wedding. He met his father at Professor McGonagall's office after his classes for the day were over.

"So, have you been waking up and getting to your morning classes on time," James teased as father and son were heading down the stairs of the castle. He was carrying Harry's trunk which had been charmed to be light on one hand while his other hand was around Harry's shoulder.

"I never had a problem waking up," Harry protested.

James narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you put me in a school that was so far away that I had to wake up at six-thirty in the morning to make it on time," said Harry.

"I'm sorry about that son, but there was no choice. I couldn't put you in a muggle school nearby as the risk of breaching the statute of secrecy was higher," said James.

"We could have moved to a muggle house near the school," Harry pointed out.

"And give up our family home and heritage? Our ancestor, Linfred the Potterer was awarded …" James began but cut off by Harry.

"A large land by the Ministry for his invention of skele-gro, built a small house there and for generations our ancestors worked hard to renovate the house to the mansion it is now, most notably Grandpa Harry and Grandpa Fleamont," Harry drawled. He had heard James tell this story at least a few times before and his father could get in a roll when he began talking about his family history.

"Oh, alright," said a bemused James as he ruffled a grinning Harry's hair.

* * *

Harry was greeted warmly by both his uncles when he entered Potter Manor. Sirius and Remus had lived with James and Harry for a few years after Lily died but once they were settled in their careers, they bought their own posh apartments at Luxury Ville, the area of apartment buildings in front of Potter Manor. Both Marauders were almost daily visitors at Potter Manor.

Just then, Harry heard Miranda's voice yelling at someone from a distance. It came from the living room and he saw her look livid as she yelled at a man and woman who were wide-eyed with fear.

"Bridezilla in full action", Sirius explained at Harry's questioning look.

"Come on Sirius, be fair to be Miranda. She's just stressed out with the wedding preparations", James reasoned.

"And having things go wrong the day before the wedding would be extra stressful", Remus joined.

"James, didn't you call Lily, Bridezilla too when she kept losing her temper over wedding preparation?" asked Sirius.

James looked away. "Well … to be fair, you called Lily that first and I just agreed with you," James stammered.

"Emphasis on you agreed with me".

"Emphasis on you said it first".

"Oh, knock it off both you," said Remus.

"Harry, how nice to see you," said Helen who had come from the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too, Helen", said Harry as she gave him a fleeting hug.

Helen was his caregiver. She was a tall and thin woman in her late fifties who wore her greying black hair in a tight bun. Befitting her character, Helen had a stern look about her face but her brown eyes were kind. James hired her because she reminded him a lot of his favorite professor, McGonagall.

"Harry, why don't you wash up and get dressed. I'm making one of your favorite dishes for dinner", said Helen as he obliged and she went back into the kitchen.

* * *

The Marauders were having Sirius's bachelor's night at the Platinum Hotel's bar with a few of their friends. Remus noticed James being preoccupied with his thoughts and knew he was reminded of his own wedding.

"So James, it has been ten years. When are you getting married again?" asked Sam just as Remus was about to covertly console the messy-haired wizard.

James looked at Sam as if he had suggested he threw his son off the hotel's highest floor.

"I will not give Lily's place to someone else," James resolved.

"You still think about her after all this years?" asked Phillip incredulously.

"Everyday" he said gloomily as his friends exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Well, thank you mates. Now you've got James all upset when my bachelor's party is supposed to be fun," said Sirius incredulously.

"It's alright. I'll be fine with a few more shots," said James and Remus knew he wanted to pull himself together as to not ruin the mood of Sirius's bachelor's party.

"You know on second thought, maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to risk having to go home to my son in an embarrassing state."

"Don't worry mate, if you're drunk to the point of embarrassment, Gunther over here would get you into a hotel room to spend the night," said Sirius as James complied.

Gunther was their hired sober escort to see that they got home or to a hotel room safely in case they were unable to do so.

* * *

Sirius and Miranda were married the next day and Harry was glad to catch up with his other family members who included the Tonks's and the family of James' cousin Luke who lived in the United States. Luke was the son of Fleamont's brother Charlus. He went back to Hogwarts on Sunday evening after Sirius and Miranda had gone off on their Honeymoon to Paris.

As December passed, Draco and gang got even more unpleasant due to Slytherin's recent Quidditch loss to Gryffindor. Still being reluctant to direct his antagonism at Harry, Draco would direct his antagonism towards Ron and Hermione. One such incident involved Draco mocking Ron about being the next gamekeeper when latter was offering to help Hagrid with a Fig tree. This resulted in Ron lunging at the obnoxious git. To his misfortune, Snape who witnessed this took five points off Gryffindor despite Hagrid's protest that Draco had started it. Aside from that, the Golden Trio frequently visited the library in fruitless efforts to find out about Nicholas Flamel.

Since the Weasley children were to stay at Hogwarts due to their parents and sister visiting Charlie in Romania for the holidays, James had asked Harry to invite the boys over to Potter Manor to spend the holidays. Hermione was to spend the holidays with her parents. An initially reluctant Molly agreed that her sons could spend the holidays at the Potters after James had reassured her in his letter that they would be in good hands. To the distress of the Weasley twins and Ron, she conditioned that they could only go if Percy came along.

"Say Percy, won't it be nice to spend Christmas at the Potters?" asked Fred innocently.

"I'm not comfortable staying at a stranger's house," said Percy apprehensively.

"Harry's not a stranger. He's my best friend," said Ron indignantly.

"But it still feels like an intrusion since we're strangers to Mr. Potter," said Percy as his brothers exchanged exasperated looks.

Just then an idea struck Fred.

"Percy, don't you want to experience what it's like to live in a mansion?" asked Fred as his brother's eyes perked up for split second but went back to being resolute.

"It has a Quidditch pitch", said George.

"I don't play Quidditch".

"It has a library with books that aren't available at Hogwarts", said Ron as Percy began deliberating.

"Mr. Potter, being the owner of a Quidditch team has close connections at the Ministry, particularly the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Some of them could show up for their Christmas party", Fred went in for the kill.

"If you impress Mr. Potter, he might introduce you and put in a good word for you to them. Didn't you want a good position at the Ministry?" George asked as Percy was finally sold.

 **=to be continued=**

 **A/N: Please remember to FOLLOW the story if you want updates and FAVORITE the story if you liked it.**

 **Please, please REVIEW so that I know if it's good or not.**

 **Helen isn't supposed to be a duplicate of McGonagall. They just have common elements. She's actually more inspired by Marilla from Anne of Green Gables.**

 **I think I'm going to start polls on my tumblr for this fic, so I have a clearer picture of what readers want. My tumblr can found on my profile. Two polls would include whether or not James should remarry and who Harry should end up with.**

 **Please feel free to comment your thoughts on the above two questions in the comment section as well.**

 **I will update in 4-8 weeks I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

At the start of Christmas break, Harry and the Weasley boys were picked up at the King's Cross Station by the Marauders and brought to Potter Manor which was located in Springton Valley, an upper-class neighborhood where both wizards and muggles lived. Ron and his brothers were slacked-jawed as they looked around the house which was covered mostly in exquisite marble flooring and panel walls.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Potter," said Percy courteously as the twins rolled their eyes at each other.

"Thank you Percy," said James.

The Weasleys enjoyed their tour around Potter Manor which included several halls, a kitchen, a grand dining room, 12 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, a game room, a library, a gym and a basement which included a Potion's lab. Harry and Ron had promised to Hermione that they would secretly research about Nicholas Flamel at the Potter Library. The boys were also shown their specific rooms. Ron was to sleep in Harry's room; the twins were to share a room while Percy was delighted to get an elegant large room all to himself. After a tour of the manor, they were given a tour of the backyard which included a garden, a Quidditch pitch, a guesthouse and a swimming pool.

* * *

Over the holidays, Harry had blast with Ron and his brothers. They would play Quidditch every morning, sometimes joined by the Marauders. James even provided them with much appreciated pointers. They played wizard chess and exploding snap and spent the nights gossiping over hot chocolate which mostly involved plotting against people like Snape, Zabini and Malfoy. They never actually planned on carrying out the plots, but had fun fantasizing them nevertheless. Percy mostly kept to himself in the library but was occasionally convinced to join in their activities. Besides that, the Marauders had even taken them out on outings to places like the museum and zoo.

There was a grand Christmas party at Potter Manor on Christmas Eve. Besides Sirius, Remus and Miranda, the guests included several friends and business associates including Jenny Parkinson, an old friend of James's who used to be two years below the Marauders in school .To the delight of Percy, he was introduced to several prominent members from the Department of Magical Games and Sports including Barty Crouch. The other Weasley boys on the other hand were delighted to be introduced to members of the Phoenix Pioneers.

"Wow, Harry flies just as great as you did," Jenny said with awe as the adults were watching the kids sans Percy play a game of Quidditch.

"He's probably better that I was," said James proudly.

"I think you were definitely at least just as good," the attractive blonde blushed.

"Yeah right," he shook his head grinning in disbelief, oblivious that her blue eyes were gazing at him as his were busy watching his son.

* * *

Harry and Ron were awakened by the excited Weasley twins on Christmas morning. Equally enthusiastic, they ran down to the large Christmas tree in family hall. Percy could be heard yelling at Weasley twins from upstairs about being disturbed from his sleep. Soon the Potters and Weasleys had gathered around the tree which was surrounded with presents and hugged each other a Merry Christmas.

Harry received several wonderful gifts from his father, Sirius and Remus which included the next book in the mystery/adventure book franchise he was following and a diary, a roughly cut wooden flute from Hagrid, a jumper and a large box of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley and a large box of Cadburys from Hermione. Harry was touched that Hermione remembered his favorite chocolates and that Mrs. Weasley sent him a jumper. He would write them and Hagrid thank you notes later. The Weasley boys received their share of gifts from their parents, Hagrid, Hermione and the Marauders.

There were lower scale Christmas lunch and dinner feasts that day which were only attended by the Marauders and Miranda.

* * *

That night, James entered Harry's room carrying a parcel behind him.

"Wondered why you received one less present than usual from me this year?" asked James.

"Because you have another one for me behind there," said Harry knowingly.

James grinned as he sat down beside his son.

"I saved the best for last," he said as he handed him the package.

Harry felt it and knew what it was as he tore the package open to find the Invisibility Cloak. He had anticipated the day he would inherit it but didn't think it would come this soon.

"You're giving it to me now?"

"Your grandfather gave it to me on Christmas of my first year, so I figured I'd keep up the tradition," James shrugged.

Harry broke into a wide grin and hugged his father. "Thanks dad!"

"Showing it to Ron and Hermione is alright. But please try to keep your possession of it a secret from everyone else," James implored as Harry nodded. "Unlike me, I trust you to use it wisely. You will, won't you?" he looked intently at his son.

"Well … does sneaking out for duels with Zabini and Malfoy count as using it wisely?" Harry asked mischievously as James answered his cheek by tickling him.

"I was only joking", said Harry between giggles. "I promise to use it wisely".

James stopped tickling Harry to find a grinning Ron who had just come out of the bathroom. But his cheeks were pink as if he was unsure if he was interrupting something.

"Alright Ron? Just wanted to give Harry his final gift. Well, goodnight boys", James kissed Harry's forehead and gave Ron a fleeting hug before exiting the room.

Harry excitedly showed Ron the cloak as both boys gleefully spent about an hour playing and experimenting with the cloak.

The Christmas holidays passed too quickly for the liking of Harry and the Wealsey boys who were having so much fun at Potter Manor. They returned to Hogwarts a day before classes began. Hermione was disappointed that they hadn't been able to find out who Nicholas Flamel was. Harry and Ron did try to look for information on Nicholas Flamel at the Potter's library but were unsuccessful.

 **A/N: Please FOLLOW the story if you want updates and FAVORITE if you liked it. Please REVIEW so that I know if I'm going in the right direction.**

 **Jenny's introduction is just testing the waters. It doesn't mean I'll go any further with pairing her with James. But I really need your opinions to decide.**


	15. Chapter 15

The night after he got back from Christmas break, Harry decided to go for a stroll as he was intrigued to try on his new cloak and take a walk around the castle without being seen, especially by Filch. He decided to visit the Restricted Section of the library to search for more information on Nicolas Flamel while he was at it. Unfortunately, he nearly got caught due to a screaming book in Restricted Section that resulted in Filch and Snape storming into the library. Harry managed to escape the library with his cloak, but his efforts to escape their clutches landed him in an empty classroom.

This classroom contained a magnificent mirror that showed Harry an image he never thought he would see. It was of him with both his parents standing behind him with their hands on his shoulders and two other kids smaller than he was on either side of him. His mother looked older than she did in her pictures and the same age as his father in the current day, but just as strikingly beautiful with her dark red hair and green eyes. She looked and felt more real than she did in any of her pictures as Harry reached out his hand towards her. He noticed that the two kids beside him very much resembled himself and his parents. The girl looked like his mother up to her dark red hair and green eyes, but had his father's lips and smile. The boy looked somewhat an even combination of both his parents with dark brown hair and his father's hazel eyes. He understood that they were supposed to be his siblings. "But how?" he wondered to himself. Was this mirror supposed to show the future? But it couldn't. His mother was dead, he thought sadly. Did the mirror show an alternate universe?

Harry immediately woke Ron up to show him the mirror, but Ron saw something entirely different. The red-haired Weasley saw himself as Headboy and captain of the Quidditch team with a Quidditch cup instead. Despite Ron's warnings, Harry was so entranced by the image of the family he never had that he returned to the mirror the next day. This time he was caught by Dumbledore who explained to him that the mirror showed a person their deepest desires. Harry realized that his deepest desire was for his incomplete family to be complete. Dumbledore moved the mirror to a different location the next day and as he said it was unwise to dwell on dreams.

* * *

 **Dear dad,**

 **I hope you're doing well. Classes and Quidditch practice have been going on alright but I'm worried about why Snape is suddenly interested in refereeing our next match against Hufflepuff.**

 **I finally figured out what the three-headed dog is guarding. Opening a chocolate frog card with Dumbledore on it reminded me that I had read about Flamel being friends with Dumbledore on his chocolate card. This made Hermione remember one of the thick books she checked out for "light reading" which as our luck had it, contained information on Nicholas Flamel. He created the Philosopher's Stone and that's what Professor Dumbledore is helping Flamel guard. It's the Elixir of Life that stops a person from dying. No wonder Snape wants it. He even talked about "putting a stopper to death" during our first class.**

 **I think Snape suspects that I know more than I should about the Philosopher's Stone and that's why he's out to get me by refereeing my Quidditch game. But I'm not letting him or the Slytherin team get to me. I can't let them think I'm a coward. I'll show them when we win.**

 **Take care**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Harry.**

* * *

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Snape's interest in refereeing your match has me worried too. I'll write to Professor Dumbledore about this. As admirable as your fighting spirit is, your safety is my top priority.**

 **Son, I don't know whether or not Snape is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone but I really don't think it's wise for you to continue investigating this. I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing and has it under control. I don't want you to put yourself in any danger trying to figure this out.**

 **Take care**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Dad.**

* * *

The Marauders were in the Potter's kitchen with their respective mugs of hot drinks, discussing Harry's latest letter.

"I really don't know how to get Harry to stop putting himself in danger, investigating about what the Three-headed dog is hiding," said James apprehensively as he gulped his thick, hot chocolate. "Apparently it's the Philosopher's Stone".

"To be fair, he's acting just like his old man," said Sirius, sipping his strong coffee.

"Nah, he's kind and compassionate like his mother. Not the arrogant toerag or showoff that I was at his age," said James.

"I think he's a lot like you too, James. You're both curious and adventurous, along with being thick-headed and stubborn when you've made up your minds. You both have a certain disregard for rules and a fighting determination when it comes to achieving your goals and you're both unfailingly loyal towards your friends," said Remus as he laid his mug of tea down on the kitchen counter.

"And don't forget, sarcastic, cheeky and mischievous," Sirius added.

"Pot calling the kettle black", James teased. "But should I do anything beyond writing to Dumbledore about Snape refereeing Harry's game?"

"If I were you, I'd be at Dumbledore's office, kicking his table and insisting he changed the referee on the grounds that the current one has a motive to harm my son," Sirius slammed his mug on the kitchen counter.

"But maybe we should wait for Professor Dumbledore's reply before we decide," Remus reasoned as both his best friends reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I've written to Professor Dumbledore and he truly believes that Snape is genuine in wanting to referee your game. As much as I'm skeptical, he made a good point that it would be hard for Snape to harm you in front of a massive crowd. I pointed out how you were harmed in front of a massive crowd the last time, but he insists that wasn't Snape. As much as I don't trust Snape on a personal level, I do trust Professor Dumbledore. He promises to be at the game to oversee any unfair refereeing on Snape's part and any attempts to harm you. As much as part of me wants to, I won't keep you away from the game as I know how much it means to you. But nevertheless, I will be keeping a close watch on you and Snape during the game.**

 **l'll see you at your next game.**

 **Take care,**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Dad.**

* * *

 **Dear dad,**

 **Thank you so much for letting me play. I'm sure it will turn out fine especially if Professor Dumbledore is overseeing it. Besides, I'll also have you watching over me. Can anyone truly harm me under my dad's watch?**

 **I guess I'll give up investigating about the Philosopher's Stone if Professor Dumbledore has it under control.**

 **I'll see you at my next game.**

 **Take care,**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Harry.**

 **...to be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Please, please review so that I know if it's any good.**

 **Please remember to FOLLOW the story if you want updates and please remember to FAVORITE the story if you liked the story.**

 **Question: Should I continue Year 2 (and Harry's subsequent years) in the same story? Or should I start a new story called Paternal Instincts 2 for Year 2 and Paternal Instincts 3 for Year 3, etc?**

 **Does it make sense if James remains single for life?**


End file.
